Why Do I Love You?
by sweetpea12767
Summary: alfred doesn't know what to do. Every time he picks up the phone, he can't call. Why does he love him anyway? USUK Al/Iggy alfred/arthur YAOI, LEMON LATER ill tell you in the beginning of the chappie ! dont like plz dont read.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other. Alfred F. Jones, representative of The United States Of America, had just come back home from a meeting with his boss (the president of the United States Of America) and collapsed on the couch after leaving his Bomber Jacket crumpled by the door.

He placed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. Why was everything so damn complicated? His whole day consisted of meetings and thinking about the one person in his life that really mattered to him (besides his country of course). Arthur Kirkland, formally known as The United Kingdom Of Northern Ireland And Great Britain, had been on the for-front of his mind since the day he left (revolutionary war).

No, since before he left.

He was 2/3 of the reason he left. 1/3 was because of the taxes, and the fact that Iggy was a total bastard to him when he warned him that his people were going to revolt. The other 2/3 was because he was IN LOVE with the asshole, though, he wouldn't admit it…. Yet.

Why did he leave if he loved him you ask? Well, other than the fact that it would've been awkward because everyone thought they were brothers, (except for France…) Iggy ALWAYS treated him like a kid. He never listened, and on top of that he would always leave Alfred alone for long periods of time. Another problem was when Alfred wanted to protect him, Iggy laughed and told him he wasn't strong enough. Thus, the idea that he needed to be stronger. Why did he love Arthur so much you ask? Well, he really never figured that one out, that's what made the whole situation confusing.

"I have to tell him….." This is how it went every day. Alfred always chickened out. Today was no exception.

Alfred sighed, putting the phone back in the socket and deciding he needs to have a cheese burger to cool down, he grabbed his keys and jacket, heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

(ALFRED'S POV!!!)

Hamburgers don't always work as stress relievers. It was annoying to find this out so late, but there I was, still stressed.

"Why the hell do I love him so fuckin much?! It can' be because of his attitude… that I could live without… or is it? I don't even know anymore! He's a total grouch!" I threw my arms up in exasperation. "What the hell is wrong with me!?" It was then my alien, Tony, walked through the door to my bedroom.

"What's all this racket Alfred? I'm TRYING to play my video game…" Tony plopped on my bed, looking at me, "something bothering you?" I swear… aliens can be nicer than humans sometimes.

"I'm in love with him and I don't know why." Tony sighed.

"Him again? Arthur probably likes you back for all you know… get over yourself and call him up." I gave him a sad smile.

"I know I should… but… after what I did to him I don't blame him if he's mad at me… or hates me…."

Tony grumbles, "Well, you wont know till you call and I wont get ANY peace till you call so here." Tony levitated my cell phone into my hand, giving me a look that said call him or I'll eat your brains for lunch. I gulped and dialed the number, putting it to my ear. It rung for what seemed like hours before Iggy answered.

"Hello?"

My hands started to shake and I gulped. "H-hey Iggy…"

"Oh, it's you… what do you want you git. I'm busy." He wasn't really in a good mood, I could tell, but Tony would have fried me so I continued.

"U-uhm… there's something I've been w-wanting to tell you… for a long time…" My palms got so sweaty that I almost dropped the phone.

"So? Spit it out Alfred."

"Well… I-I.. I like you a lot Iggy.."

"You l-like me?" He sounded a bit sad.

"Y-yea.. U-uhm… a lot… I l-love you…" My heart pounded in my ears, almost bursting from my chest. I had my eyes shut tightly as well.

"Yea… Right… stop playing pranks on me bloody wanker…"

I panicked, he didn't believe me! "I-Iggy! I'm not! P-Please believe me…." There was a nice sized pause before he spoke again.

"A-Alfred… I swear to god… H-How can I believe you? Y-you left me…"

That was a low hit, but I recovered quickly, my hands were shaking worse at this point and my voice had started cracking. "Do you even know why I left?"

Iggy scoffed, "I bloody better know… you hated living with me and the taxes were hell." I swear I heard him roll his eyes through the phone.

"Iggy that's only like… 1/3 of the reason… not even 1/3..." I heard Iggy sigh, and then something that sounded like springs, probably sitting on his bed.

"Ok… go on…" I took a breath to calm myself.

"I was always alone… you'd come once or twice a year… frankly it sucked… second of all I realized I loved you…. N-not as a brother… I wanted to be able to protect you…. You always said I was to weak… I-I wanted to be someone you could be proud to call your b-boyfriend… n-not brother…" I swallowed, my throat was suddenly very dry. I heard Iggy take another breath.

"R-really?" It came out as a sort of squeak.

"Y-yes.. Really…" I shut my eyes tight, even though he wasn't here I could feel him contemplating it.

"C-can I come over?" I opened my eyes, my voice filled with worry.

"U-uhm.. Yea sure.. You're always welcome here…" I heard a click and then the dial tone; he didn't even say goodbye…


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a deep breath, Alfred knocked on the door, hoping to god Arthur doesn't try to attack him or something. The door slowly opened, Al almost fainted when he saw Arthur. He had a bottle of scotch in one hand, and all he had on was dress pants.

"Are you coming in or not git?" Arthur was nervous so he'd decided to have a small, quick drink. He still couldn't believe Alfred, he was afraid he'd just hurt him again.

"H-hey…" Al took a step into the house and took his coat off, sweating through it already. Arthur blushed, examining Alfred's frame, his big square shoulders, the toned chest that showed through his tight black shirt, and the jeans that barely hung off his hips, showing the tops of his boxers. He didn't like the way Americans dressed… but on Al it looked to damn amazing to argue. Arthur took Al's hand and lead him to the couch, sitting down. Al followed suit, smiling, thinking about his plan and if he should even bother.

"I don't know what to believe Alfred…" Arthur looked down at that moment, nearly dropping his bottle. Al took it from him, take a sip himself, shuddering a tad and setting it on the side table.

"Arthur… look at me…" When Iggy didn't follow his instruction, Al lifted his chin himself, making the brit blush a darker shade of red. "Arthur… please believe me… I love you with all my heart…." Al kissed Iggy then, not waiting for an answer. He'd expected to be pushed away, which wasn't the case. Arthur wrapped his arms around Al, moaning into the kiss and stroking Al's cheek lovingly with one hand. Al pushed Iggy down onto the couch, hovering over him and smiling into the kiss. Arthur moaned and opened his mouth, wanting to taste Al fully.

Al moves his tounge into Arthur's mouth, groaning and running his hands up and down Arthur's sides. He pinches a nipple, making Arthur gasp into the kiss. Wanting to hear him, Al breaks the kiss and sucked on a nipple, nibbling a little. Arthur moans, running his hands through Al's hair.

"I-I love you to.,… y-you g-git…" Al smiles, leaning up to kiss Arthur on the lips, he starts to work on Arthur's pants. Arthur gives up and works on Al's shirt, groaning and squirming a little under him, making it a little difficult to get his pants off. Al managed to get them off, and smiled at the buldge in Arthur's pants.

"A little horny are we?" Al smirked.

"Shut up bloody git!" Arthur's face took the edge off his voice, his face was so scared and red that it made Al's heart jump.

"You ok?"

Arthur looked at him pleadingly now, growling, "Just take me you wanker!"

Al obliged, pulling down Arthur's underwear and stroking his ready cock, making the smaller nation moan and bite his lip. Al got his own pants off, so that he was down to his boxers before moving Arthur's member to his mouth and sucking on the tip. Arthur bucked up, mewling in anticipation.

"A-al…!" Al groaned into Arthur's cock as Arthur called his name. His own cock struggling against his boxers.

Al continued to suck and lick at Arthur's cock until he couldn't take it anymore and ripped off his own boxers, positioning himself.

"A-are you ready?" He asked, love in his eyes.

"J-just bloody fuck me!"

Al pushed in, groaning as Arthur grit his teeth against the pain.

"You ok?" Al looked worried, biting his lip and attempting to control himself.

"Yes just move!" Arthur cried out. Al obliged and started moving, groaning, trying to find that special spot.

Arthur gasped, mewling and moaning every time al thrusted in. A heat started to form in his abdomen, and Al found the spot. Arthur cried out, shaking under Al.

"A-al… F-faster…" He looked up cutely at Al, making him twitch with desire and he started to pound into him harder, groaning because Arthur's so tight. Arthur looked up at Al as he came, shaking and screaming Al's name. Al came with him, shaking and just… overwhelmed.

"g-god you're so sexy…" Al starts to pull out, but Iggy pouts and moves so he has to stay in.

"S-stay." Al chuckled and kisses Iggy's pouting lips, relaxing and staying inside.

"I love you Arthur…" Al breathed as his eyes start to close.

"Same to you dearie…" Iggy moved some hair from Al's cute, sleeping face.

(yes. I kno it sux. Sue meh! . )


End file.
